landofpoptopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy Dave
David Zoet Blazing, also known as Crazy Dave, is the deuteragonist in the PopCap's Plants vs. Zombies series. Crazy Dave is the second central of the main protagonists of PopCap-Topia series. He is a human from earth who is the member of Lucky PopCap 7. Description: Physical Appearance: Crazy Dave is somewhat like mid-30/40 years old suburban man with the height of 6' 2" ft tall. He has fair skin, dark indigo eyes, and sandy-brown hair and beard. He wears white polo shirt, blue trousers, brown belt, and pastel brown shoes. He mostly seen wearing silver-grey saucepan on his head. Personality: In first original Plants vs. Zombies, aside his insane personality, he is shown to be a simple and rational guy who brings out the quirky sense of humor. He brought stuff and info of the game mechanics to the player. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, his portrayal is totally contradicts to the original. He is flat out stupid than simply insane. He doesn't seem aware of breaking the time and space while attempting to re-eat the taco. In PopCap-Topia series, Crazy Dave's portrayal is very close to every PvZ game and comic series, except more matured and reasonable, aside being insane and friendly. He is more as a crazy genius than just stupid, as he loves inventing machines, such as a fire-breathing robot dinosaur, time machine and flying camper. And he has a huge interest in gardening. Like Meryl, he loves to help people the way he can. He treats entire lucky 7 as his 'family', when they treats him well like a good friend. Despite being friendly and tough person, he is always prone to traumas, as he often getting a panic attacks. He refuses to take medication, or taking a therapy session. Sometimes he is full of self-doubt since he was put under house arrest by one cruel police force many times. This made him secretly despises the police forces as he is stuck in respecting them, he refuses to get help from them when needed. He doesn't seem aware of being a leader of L.E.A.F team and the town hero, due to remember being a menace in past years. Because of Lucky 7, he slowly redeems himself from the trauma he had for years. History: David Zoet Blazing was born on Earth, in Neighborville, California. He had a stable family, with a loving mother and father. During his early childhood, other children found David to be strange and unapproachable. He briefly met Matilda Lowen during this time, and they became friends before she moved away. He also met Edgar Zomboss around this time, who was the closest thing he had to a friend, despite the fact that Zomboss had dubbed him his 'nemesis.' In high school, Dave managed to beat Zomboss in the annual science fair, an event Zomboss would never forget. Dave would also never forget that day, but for different reasons - his father died in a car crash shortly after the fair. This affected him greatly, as he and his father were very close. Eventually, David moved on to college. He was accepted into Neighborville University (which, despite appearing to be a local town college, was actually a pretty prestigious place.) He majored in Botany, and was coincidentally assigned the same dorm as Edgar Zomboss (who was now much more insistent on the whole 'rivalry' thing.) Halfway through the first year, Dave was caught and tried for stealing from a garden center, allowing the Neighborville Police Department (run by corrupt, nasty people at the time) to have him in their palm. He was put under house arrest, allowing him to thankfully continue his studies. Under the guise of 'drug testing,' the Police Department forced the man into a state of addiction to... well, drugs. They busted him multiple times for having them, repeating the cruel cycle of house arrests and drug testing. It's because of this that Dave gained an irrational fear of medication and severe mental trauma, and began keeping copious amounts of plants in his dorm (much to Edgar’s dismay.) Despite his struggles, he managed to graduate with a degree in Botany. But again, this happy moment was cut off by the death of a loved one - this time, his mother, to cancer. Years later, Patrice Blazing, his niece whom he often babysat, began living with him, and he finally kicked the remainders of his addictions. Shortly thereafter he perfected plantlife, the project that won him the science fair all those years ago. This proved to be useful, as Edgar Zomboss (now with the title 'Dr. Zomboss') soon kickstarted the zombie apocalypse, making Dave and the plants one of the only lines of defense. Shortly before the events of 'Welcome to Poptopia,' Dave took a cruise vacation, organized by Captain Chestbeard. Unfortunately, the ship was crashed due to interference by Dr. Zomboss, and Dave nearly drowned. This was his first encounter with Poptopia, as Earth's ocean has a cave portal that leads to the planet. There, Meryl the mermaid saved him, pulling him back to Earth's shore. Though he had no memory of the encounter, Dave was left with a shell to remember it by. During 'Welcome to Poptopia,' he had a dream encounter with Princess Maria Dianne Spectrum, who told him her world was in danger and that she had chosen him and six others to save it. Unable to let the dream go, he created a portal machine to Poptopia, and joined up with the rest of the Lucky 7 to save it. Abilities: Skillset: * 'Gardening: '''Crazy Dave has a huge interests in gardening. As a botanic fighter against zombie invasion, he uses this kind of skill to fend them off. * '''Inventions: '''He is fond on creating effective machines that can be useful for everyday lives, or in dangerous situations. Unique Abilities: * '''Mind Redeemer: '''During events of 'Welcome to Poptopia', he unknowingly gained magic while he's in the magical planet. When Vector got possessed by Queen Acquisite and turned into dark side version, named 'Mirror', he suddenly used this kind of magic to bring Vector back to his original state, however this costs Crazy Dave's conscience. Trivia: * Like Meryl from ''Insaniquarium, despite being just a 'running gag' in Plants vs. Zombies series, CrazyPlantMae stated that Crazy Dave deserves to be one of 'Lucky PopCap 7' due to his shown iconic appearance for some reasons: ** Real PvZ fans only knows Crazy Dave as the most iconic character since the first original game aside from the portrayals from other game titles. ** CrazyPlantMae stated that vented herself for years about Crazy Dave theory for 'being bad guy' or 'something inappropriate'. This is probably one of reasons why she created PopCap-Topia series, in order to calm herself down. ** Crazy Dave had less attention from most in fanfictions and fanarts, despite being an iconic personally of PvZ game. Only CrazyPlantMae and other friends made a loads of fan arts of him, while others still focusing on their favorite 'popular' plants and zombies. * In Plants vs. Zombies series, where Crazy Dave speaks in 'gibberish' in most games, known as 'Crazy Dave' language according to the comics. However, in PopCap-Topia ''series, Crazy Dave mostly speaks normally, which is stated by CrazyPlantMae that she believes all of it is just a 'voice effect' of the game since she first played PvZ game as a child, not actually the way he talks like. * Crazy Dave is more on the Rich Werner's/Rick Schmitz's design from original ''Plants vs. Zombies. CrazyPlantMae prefers the first design for her fan series because it shows more character from any other designs of recent PvZ titles. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Lucky PopCap 7